saw_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda's Guest
After the events of Saw 2 Amanda Young a drug addict woman was alone in the house where she and Daniel were caught in Jigsaw's deadly game. Amanda was in Jigsaw's games before because she was placed on a chair with a reverse bear trap which muffled her voice and could've died if she hadn't removed it. Amanda was in the bathtub where Lawrence Gordon was singing a song she made up. "Who shall be my guest in my new game? How can you escape my wrath? You have to wait and see" Amanda sang and laughed maniacally for she was still on her drugs. Amanda was bored and never forgot having the reverse bear trap on her head. "I need a guest here as Jigsaw's apprentice I will get one." Amanda said to herself and left the room. Just then a teenage girl named Amy Shaw was walking around the house and was bored. "What is this place?" Amy said to herself. Amanda looked out the window and saw Amy standing outside. "This girl is a person who likes to be naked in public illegally. She'll be perfect for Jigsaw's game I was in." Amanda giggled maniacally and she was right Amy did public nudity which violates the law. "I need to go inside." As Amy opened the door she looked around until she started coughing. "What's going o on?" Amy then fainted unconscious. Amy woke up strapped on a chair and the reverse bear trap placed on her head. Amy's voice was gagged by the trap and tried to get free but couldn't so she started crying until Amanda came in. Amy gasped when she saw Amanda. "Hello Amy I'm Amanda. I was in that trap once but now it's your turn. The reverse bear trap is connected to your upper and lower jaws. When the timer on the back goes off your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Believe me I was scared when I was placed with that trap. The reason I had it because I'm a drug addict and you're here because you did public nudity which is against the law. The only way to open the device is a key hidden in a pit of tacks underneath the chair you're on. Make your choice if you want to live." Amanda laughed manically and stumpped off. Amy muffled screamed and freed herself from the chair but also started the timer on trap. Amy panicked and fell in the pit of tacks causing her to cry in pain. Amy had many tacks on her arms but started looking for the key. Amy kept digging as the timer still ticked. Amanda watched on the monitor as Amy searched. "You better hurry Amy or your face will be ripped apart." Amy still digged through the tacks as more sticked to her legs but no key was found. The timer was close to zero and Amy climbed out of the pit trying to force the trap off but it was no use. Amy breathed nervously as the timer stopped ticking and she gave a final breath as her face was ripped apart. Amanda smiled as she watched Amy's lifeless body fell on the floor. "Game over." Amanda went to Amy's body and took the trap off her head. Amanda tricked Amy into believing the key was in that pit she had the key all along. "My guest failed. I need a bath." Amanda took a nice hot bath and was proud of her success but will she live long enough for more games? Amanda hummed a beautiful tune as she rubbed her naked body. Amanda will meet more people but that's another story.